Life of Weirdness
by AshleighMaximumRide
Summary: Okay so they never traveled to the island and the world did not end they just defeated every school and Itex so they are living with Dr. M. and Ella and things happen and they live in a different house, a bigger house. This is going to be a long story and a nice story with Fax and Eggy and other many pairings. Complete! Possible Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So sup I am an insane human being so like I will not talk in my randomness I will save that for the story so yup.**

**Btw I like um don't own anything but like the idea of the story yay!**

**Max p.o.v**.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

That was the sound of the stupid ass thing called an alarm clock. I climbed out of my bed that has my blue comforter on it and then I looked around my room and couldn't believe no more running was going on. I looked at the doors to my balcony and then thought, I HAVE A FUCKING BALCONY! I looked at my blue walls with splattered paint all over them. I have a queen sized bed with a nightstand and a white lamp on it with my blue alarm clock and the bean bag chairs sitting across from the TV. I saw my white dresser with a picture of me and the flock.

I saw the door to my own bathroom and then I saw the door to the living room that was like a jack and Jill but instead of a bathroom a living room. And guess whose bedroom is conjoining it, if you guessed Total's and Aklia's I would drop kick you! No it is Fangs guess I don't need to explain what his room looks like.

The living room has two walls that are black and two that are blue with paint splattered everywhere and the couch is bash with a TV across from it. Fang's room was set up the same way mine was just different. Iggy, Fang, and I are all 17 and Nudge and Ella are 14 and Angel is 9 and Gazzy is 11. How our rooms are set up is Fang and I take the third floor with and extra bedroom across the hall. On the second floor are Angel, Nudge, and Ella's rooms with a extra bedroom. On the first floor is Iggy and Gazzy who share a room and my mom has the basement as her bedroom. The kitchen and living room are on the first floor with Gazzy and Iggy.

Angel and Nudge have a Jack and Jill with an actual bathroom. Angel has a princess bed with a castle like thing drawing on her bed that has a slide and yes it is a little old for that but she likes it. Her room is pink with butterflies all over it. Then she has a play area in the corner with her toys and then she has a dresser and that is her room. Nudge has purple walls with a desk and a dresser that is an oak color with a king sized bed with a purple comforter. Ella's room is pretty much the same except purple is spice berry. **(It is a color on Sims if you don't know what it looks like, look it up.)**

Iggy and Gazzy's room is a dark blue with two twin beds and a lot of bomb supplies and with the basics. The living room and kitchen are red and the basic crap stuff.

I was in my own living room now watching TV when Fang came in and pounced on me and kissed me then got up and then left. I was just staring at the door dumbfounded. Fang and I are engaged and nothing really is going to change we have an extra room and my mom said we can install more to make it like our own apartment up stairs. I walked out of the living room and into Fang's room and practically screamed' "Tease!" He laughed at me and smacked my butt as he left the room and that was the beginning of my lovely morning.

**Sorry it was so detailed I just wanted to get all the information in so I didn't have to do it latter so up. Review, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yea I don't know what to say so I'm just gonna swim over to the beginning of the second chapter.**

**Max p.o.v.**

Pancakes are the thing that can always make a mouth die and go to heaven. Well that and the whipped cream and butter and syrup piled on top of it!

"Max, will you like some pancakes with your whipped cream?" Fang asked.

"No I'm okay," I replied

Fang was sitting next to me then Iggy next to him then Ella, Mom, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy. So Gazzy ended up sitting next to me.

"Everyone, I have a surprise, but we will talk about it after breakfast," My mother said suddenly.

We were all sitting next to each other in the living room with me and Fang cuddled up together.

"Okay so I know all of you haven't gotten a lot of chances for you guys to fly so we are going to take a vacation." My Mom announced.

"Where?" I tried to say but I was overtaken by cheers from the flock well besides Fang. Luckily my mom heard and answered me with, "Disney world!"

"Why!" I screamed at her.

"Well honey I know that you guys only went once, so I just thought that…" She trailed off.

"Fine," I groaned got up and walked up the stairs.

Fang followed me upstairs but I kept walking up to my room and then crashed on my bed. With my face against the pillow and I screamed.

"Babe!" Fang whisper screamed in my ear, I like totally flipped out

"Don't do that in my ear!"

"Someone didn't get to eat enough pancakes, would you like mine" I gave him a confused look but he just kissed me with him still hovering over me. He licked my lower lip to ask for entrance and I allowed him to, I was searching his mouth with my tongue tasting the pancake residue. My hands were pressed against his chest while his hands were roaming around the edge of my t- shirt I moaned in response as he took my shirt off he started to nibble on my neck starting to form a hickey when there was a knock on the door. When we pulled away I just noticed that Fang was only in his boxers and I was only in my bra and underwear.

"Max! Mom wants us to start packing we're leaving tomorrow and we are staying at the Swan hotel so just pack things for hot weather, no jeans!"

"Okay Nudge, Bye," I said trying to make her leave.

"Okay," She replied and I heard her walking away.

"So where were we," Fang asked looking down at me.

"Right about here," I said kissing him and right when Fang was about to unclasp my bra my Mom just happened to come in, thankfully it was just her.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

"Well, Mom we were about to get to a stage that involves the talk, Mom have you had the talk?" I asked because I was scared of her.

"Honey I'm okay with you two doing **_it_** but I know that you guys haven't done **_it_** yet "

"Thanks Dr. M. you're really helping me here, you're making me sound like a wimp"

"Fang get off my daughter, now!"

"Okay, it was just a joke, wait don't you guys need condoms and Max I'm getting you on the pill, get dressed then come down stairs we have another surprise okay?"

"Yea sure mom" Then me and Fang had to get up we kissed one more time but it was a pretty long kiss then we both got changed into the clothes we were wearing before that moment then we both walked down the stairs.

**Review or blah blah and all that bye chapter 3 is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sup my random homies so blarg! Mabel fans? Dipper fans?**

**Max p.o.v.**

I was sitting on the couch with Fang waiting for the next surprise that Mom was talking about. Gazzy was sitting in the rocking chair and Iggy and Ella were sitting on the other side of the couch with Nudge and Angel on the floor.

"Okay, so everyone is prepared to go to Disneyworld tomorrow, right?"

The room was filled with a bunch of no's instead of what my mom hoped was yes's.

"Okay, well we are leaving at six in the morning and we have a private jet coming to the field behind the house and the best surprise is that we can be at the park earlier and latter, I know that everyone pretty much knows about you guys so we will have some cops not like escorting us but around the park to make sure that no one attacks you."

The room then filled with okay and yay's.

"Mom, you just pulled a HUGE Nudge."

"Thanks Max I really feel the love from you."

I headed upstairs to pack at that moment and so did everyone else; I packed mostly shorts and tank tops, some shirtsleeve shirts, two pairs of jeans, and 3 sweatshirts.

I got a plane ride bag filled with my iPod and headphones my touchscreen phone for after the plane a book called Uglies. I also got the next book in the series then called Pretties. I then went in the bathroom and got my crap from in there and right when I was coming downstairs with all my shit I smelled the amazing smell of chocolate chip cookies.

I raced down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen and I saw the cookies resting on the pan, I stuck the first cookie in my mouth then the second then third then fourth then fifth then sixth and then I ate the last one on the pan when I felt a breath on my neck. I jumped and then turned around to face him.

"Hi." I breathed out.

"Hey."

He leaned down to gently kiss me but it then got deeper and deeper and eventually I was sitting on the counter with him between my legs with his shirt off. When I felt a piece of paper on the counter I broke the kiss and looked at Fang's disappointed face, all I did was hold up the paper, and he still pouted but just sat on the counter next to me.

_Flock and Ella,_

_Went to the store to get some snacks for Disneyworld won't be back for a couple hours._

_Love, Mom_

"So we have the house with the kids?"

"Yup we do so what do you want to do?"

He hoped off the counter and stood in front of me.

"A little bit of this"-he said kissing my neck-"Then maybe some of this." He said kissing my lips and then trailing down to my collar bone then back up to my lips while rubbing circles between my wings making me moan. He smirked against my lips. We kept kissing up till someone coughed and we broke apart, standing there was the flock.

Angel had a grin on her face probably reading my mind that wasn't really appropriate at this moment.

"Did you eat all the cookies, Max?" Gazzy asked me.

"Maybe," I answered

"Then what Fang just wanted you to share them so he dived for your mouth?" Ella asked

"No, but her mouth does taste like cookies." Fang said

"Guys I'm home" Mom yelled coming into the kitchen with everyone in the room still in the same position. She just shook her head.

"Everyone has their luggage down here?"

The room filled with yes it was already 11 o' clock so mom said, "Okay guys time for bed."

Then everyone headed upstairs for bed.

**Review pretty pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay bros I need a fan fiction to read that involves the flock and yea and you peeps need to read another form of the avian bird flu, you just NEED to.**

**Max p.o.v.**

"Max, Babe!" Fang shouted in my ear.

"MMMMMMMMMM," I replied to Fang, he started to tickle my sides. "Fang…Stop…Please…Fang!"

I shot up in bed and managed to hit him in the head with my own and that caused me to laugh again.

"Well at least you're up."

"What time is it?" I was whining about how the sun wasn't up yet

"4:30."

"What!"

"Yup, get ready!" He whispered screamed at me.

-I am a line, YEA! -

I was all dressed and ready when Mom called for everyone to come downstairs and leave. When I got downstairs the entire luggage was on the plane and only Fang was downstairs.

"Ready?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. We got on the plane and from there the 4 hour flight to Orlando.

"So pick a seat." Fang whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine and I felt him smirk against my ear, so I elbowed him playfully. The plane was awesome there were leather bash seats and a couch and in the back was a bathroom and there was a flight attendant with a full stocked kitchen. I picked the couch and Fang sat next to me the three kids were hoping on the leather chairs on the other side of the plane along with Ella and Iggy, even my mom looked excited.

There was one chair in the front in a little corner that could be a bed where my mom was sitting and Angel and Nudge shared a leather couch next to my mom and Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy took the leather chairs. Fang and I had the couch on the other side of the plane all alone and no one was looking over at us. Fang realized and started to trail kisses down my neck and back up.

I was holding in a moan biting my lip so it wouldn't escape.

"Oh god will guys just kiss already; everyone can see that Max is trying so hard to retain herself," My _mom_ said not even looking up from her magazine.

"Are you serious?" When I asked that the plane started to take off.

"Yes go on kiss, hell make out, I don't care."

"Um…I do," Gazzy complained.

"Then close your eyes," Fang said quietly so only I could hear.

It made me chuckle and everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"What Fang whispered something that made me laugh, don't judge me!"

"What did he say?" Ella asked.

"Well right after Gazzy's comment he whispered 'Then close your eyes,' it made me laugh okay, and by the way Gazzy do something on iPod so you don't have to look, no one else is complaining."

"You're right Max no one is complaining so go at it," Angel said looking down at her book.

Nudge started to ramble on quietly to Ella while she was 'listening' but actually staring past nudge to Iggy. Iggy was listening to his music and Gazzy was playing temple run.

Fang looked into my eyes then pounced and was on top of me and started to kiss me, his hands were around my waist and my hands were in his hair, he traced his tongue along my bottom lip and allowed him to enter we searched each other's mouths. When he got to the hem of my shirt he slightly lifted it to expose my stomach and I really hope we wouldn't get to in the moment that we go all the way.

"Don't even think of that!" Angel broke us out of our kissing war. "Max!"

"Sorry." I said my cheeks flushing.

"Angel, what was Max thinking off?" Iggy asked with mischievousness in his eyes, everyone else perked up excitedly.

"Yea, I would like to know too," Mom said.

"I can third it," _Fang_ said, I stared at him in disbelief and he just smirked at me.

"She was hoping that they wouldn't get to carried away and go all the way," Angel replied to believe.

Nudge started to open her mouth but Ella slapped her hand over her mouth before she could. Everyone stared at me in disbelief and I blushed again.

"Yup, right when we land we are getting you guys condoms," My mom said and everyone snickered, I blushed, and Fang, smirked?

That's when we landed.

**Review please! BLARG!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yea the all like condom chapter! Yay!**

**Max p.o.v.**

"Mom, do we have to?" I asked as we entered the shopping area of the airport, it was a public airport instead of the private ones we usually crash on.

"Yes, kids why don't you get a table for eight at the chili's restaurant and we will meet you there in ten minutes okay?" My mom asked the rest of the kids as we were walking into the mini pharmacy in the airport, wait what the hell when did the Orlando airport decide to sell shit like drugs!

"So since we have awhile up till we can get on our private bus to Disneyworld so we can take as long as we like," My mother said. "Please make it not be long," I muttered under my breath and Fang snickered.

My mom sent him a glare and continued along, "Fang what size do you need?"

"Um….I don't know," Fang said blushing, WAIT Fang Blushed! I found his weak spot, condoms!

"Okay, we will just get every size," She says and picking up about 5 pregnancy tests, "We might need these at one point, maybe even soon, you might get to in the moment and forget to use these," She says holding up the condoms. "Okay Mom pay and let's leave we will be outside," I said to my mom and dragging Fang by the arm with me. "Well someone looks happy…plus embarrassed," Fang said as we got outside and waited.

"Well I'm not alone," I pointed out to him.

"Yea well at least she is cool with us like magically enjoying each other's company," He told me while pushing me up against the wall.( I just thought of Gloriana the band when I said that.)

I was about to open my mouth to say something when he kissed me and put his hands on the wall with my head between and I wrapped my hands in his hair. He flicked his tongue against my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I of coarse let him in, well my tongue spread apart my mouth also known as a mouth butler. Apparently my tongue is a butler.

"Guys can you go five seconds without kissing each other?" My mom asked exiting the store.

"I don't know I never tried," I answered my mom. With that answer Fang implied it by kissing me than waiting 4 seconds and kissing me and again and again, then stopped. "Apparently no we can't," Fang answered the question again.

"Let's go meet up with the others," She said and walked off with us following her.

-LINE-

We were sitting on the bus when we entered the park and everyone cheered and Fang looked at each other annoyed. "Okay everyone knows the bedroom arrangements right, four rooms , Iggy and Gazzy with two beds, Nudge, Angel, and Ella, with two beds, and Fang and Max with a queen sized a bed and me all alone and all the bedrooms are next to each other so yup," Mom said as we were getting off the bus.

"It's almost like she wants us to have sex," Fang whispered in my ear, I nodded at his comment as we walked in the Swan hotel.

Mom checked in and we all went to go look at our rooms they all looked pretty neutral and regular except it felt so magical. We weren't going to the park till tomorrow so mom came in and talked to us about it in Fang and I's room and we were leaving at six and leaving at eleven and going to go to every park. Before they all left mom threw us some condoms.

"MOM!" I yelled. All I heard was her laughing down the hall.

"Well, we might as well follow her rules," Fang said looking at me.

"Yea, I guess we should," I answered him, do I really have to explain the rest?

**Review please or follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**BLARG!**

**Max p.o.v.**

I woke up to four kids jumping on my bed to get up. "Go away," I screamed into my pillow and I got hit on the head with a pillow. "Hey," I said sitting up. It turns out Fang was the one that hit me; I glared at him and got up. "Max, why are you wearing Fangs shirt and nothing else?" My mom asked.

"Um….. The great outdoors?" Seven heads turned towards me with weird questioning looks on their faces. "WHAT!?" They all yelled at me.

"I don't know I get better over time," I answered.

Fang got out of bed and shooed everyone out and came over to me, "The great outdoors?"

"ANNNGBSGHF," I answered in frustration.

"What was that?"

"I don't know I'm tired- I looked over at the clock- its 5 o'clock in the morning!"

"Yes, yes it is," He kissed me than walked into the bathroom. I went to get the clothes I was going to wear and then waited for Fang to be done, at that moment he came out just in a towel wrapped around his waist dripping wet I stared at him like I was about to die right there just by him, he noticed and smirked and then walked over to his suitcase and dropped his towel and got dressed and me still staring at him when he was done he came over to me and closed my mouth.

"Go shower, Max."

I got up and went to shower; I undressed and got into the shower feeling the hot water on my body I was in there for about twenty minutes and then got out and changed into my denim shorts and a blue v-neck shirt. I brushed through my hair and French braided it and walked out.

Fang looked up at me and got up off the bed and walked over to me right before he kissed me the flock, Ella, and my mom walked in, Fang and I were like a cementer away from each other's lips, they all stared at us then my mom said, "Let's go." Fang pecked my lips and then left me just standing there.

"Which park are we going to?"

"Hollywood studios," My mom answered me.

"YES!" The whole flock plus Ella shouted well except Fang, he just grinned.

Mom and Ella got on a bus while the flock and I just flew it was so good to open my wings and fly, Fang flew over me with his arms around my waist and everyone else was flying around us, we saw Hollywood studios underneath us and we all land gracefully in the entrance, since it wasn't opened yet, a few minutes later Ella and Mom arrived.

"What ride?"

"Toy Story Midway Mania!" The whole flock and Ella said **(Okay whenever I say the flock Ella and sometimes Dr. M counts.)**

"Okay."

So we walked off to the ride and we took a picture next to Mr. Potato head and The Fang and I sat next to each other with Angel and Gazzy behind us with Ella and Iggy next to us and next to each other and Nudge and Mom behind them.

Next we rode the tower of terror, I was really tempted to open my wings and not die, we ended up riding every ride and then it was around 3 o'clock and we ate at the Pizza planet Arcade. By then it was five and we went to the Magic Kingdom.

We first rode Buzz light years space ranger spin and then we rode all the other rides ad got autographs and went to the new fantasy land and then the little girls wanted to go get Tinkerbelle characters autographs and by then it was time for the parade and fireworks then the parked closed and we walked around a while longer then left.

When Fang and I got back in the room, let's just say we had a fun time that night.

**Review and Goodbye up till the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**This chapter takes place a week after they get home from Disney world. And it is different now like how i wrote it before how they sing well i am changing it so the other version of chapter 7 never existed. **

**Max p.o.v.**

I was sitting on my bed with my laptop searching on YouTube watching Cooking fresh and fast with West on Misha Collins channel when Fang walked in.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much."

He came over and sat next to me on my bed and shut the laptop and turned to me and right when we were about to kiss someone _had_ to knock on the door.

"Yes?" Fang asked in a kind of growl voice and i smirked at him.

"Your mom has an announcement after dinner so come on," Iggy said on the other side of the door.

"Okay."

"Let's go," Fang said getting up along with me.

We walked downstairs and i got the smell of beautiful tacos. I immediately ran to the kitchen when i saw my mom cooking cookies for after dinner.

"Max go put something fancier on we are having guest over for dinner."

"Wait, i have to wear a dress?"

"Yes, Nudge, Ella, Angel come help Max get ready. You too Fang." We both still just stood there.

"NOW!"

Then i dragged away by the fashion aliens.

"Max, we already picked out an outfit for you," Ella said holing up a mid thigh blue dress with small white flower designs with spaghetti straps and a jean jacket with white flats.

"Okay fine."

"Okay so come over here and we will do your hair and make-up."

"Do you guys know who moms guest is?"

"Yes, it's her boyfriend and then she has an announcement so maybe they're getting married."

"I didn't even know she had a boyfriend," Nudge said

"Same," i agreed.

"They have been dating for about 8 months now around the time we moved here, he is our next door neighbor, i can't believe you guys didn't know, i mean i know Angel had to know but..."

She trailed off. "We,re moving," Angel said coming into the room with a brush. "And she is getting married to Robert."

"Okay, Ella you were spot on."

"Apparently."

They did my make-up and my hair and turned me around so i can see it they brushed through my tangles so my hair was straight and then they straightened it more. My make-up was a light brown with black eyeliner and mascara with a peach color lip gloss.

"Okay go get dressed," Angel said.I went into my room and got dressed while they stayed in the bathroom. I then looked in the mirror and was surprised that i actually liked how i looked.

"Okay, i'm done."

They walked out of the bathroom and awed at me.

"You look beautiful, Max," Angel said.

"Thanks, kiddo."

"Dinner!" I heard Mom yell.

Yay food i will feel a lot better with food in my stomach.

We all walked downstairs. Ella was wearing a pink version of my outfit with black flats, Nudge was wearing a purple skirt with a white top, Angel was wearing a cute yellow sundress. Nudge and Ella also had the same make-up as i did just a tad different.

When we got downstairs the boys were wearing something all pretty much the same things. Fang was wearing a black button up and black pants and black converse, shocker!

Iggy was wearing a blue button up and black pants with blue converse and so was Gazzy. Fang came up to me and kissed me, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Okay, guys no powers and Total act like a dog, please," My mom said.

"Fine," was heard through the room and then Total spoke,"I am not a dog, I am a individual."

Then the doorbell rang, here we go.

**Okay so that was the new version of chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So I hope all of you have read the new and improved chapter 7 so here is chapter 8.**

**Max p.o.v.**

We were all sitting at the dining table in silence; I was at the end my mom across from me, Fang to my left and Iggy next to him and then Robert next to Iggy so He was to my mom's right. On my left were Ella, Nudge, and Angel and a extra seat between Fang and Iggy for Gazzy. Total wasn't too happy eating dog food on the floor.

"Okay so let me introduce you Robert, That's Max, Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella who've you met, Nudge, and Angel," Mom said pointing to everyone.

"Very nice to meet all of you," Robert said.

"So what's the announcement?"

"Max," My mom said sternly back to me.

"Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Later, after dinner, okay?"

"Okay."

"So Fang, Iggy do you guys have any ladies in your life?"

"Ye-"

"No they don't," my mom cut him off.

"Mom, you're going to have to tell him eventually," I said standing up.

"Max, don't do it," Mom said sternly to me.

"Mom, Max is right," Ella said and motioned for everyone but her to stand.

"Total, you too," Angel said.

"What's going on?" Robert asked

"Ella we can't all open our…at the same time," Fang said.

Wow this is really getting annoying, I think I just heard Fangs thoughts.

"Okay just show-"

Robert was cut off by my scream.

"Max what is it?"

"Nothing," I responded.

Can you hear me, Fang?

He looked at me like I was cookoo.

Wait I can hear you in my mind and you can hear me in yours?

Yep I guess we just got a new power.

"Hey guess what-"I was cut off by Fang's hand.

"We should probably show him first, one at a time," Fang said "Starting with Max, then me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Why in that order?"

"Biggest to smallest," He reasoned.

"Just show me already! Please," Robert suddenly said. I gave mom a small smile then opened my wings, then Fang, then Iggy, then Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel.

"How?"

"Well we grew up in cages in this place called the school but when we were older and after we were injected with this crap this dude Jeb captured us and rescued us, he is also Max's father and Dr. M is still her mom just the egg was like given to the school that's how we all got to the school, we were either stolen or given to the school, we lived in the E house up till Angel was stolen then we rescued her and then we got on the run again and then we split up boys and girls, kind of Ari was with us, who is Max's brother but he died like four times and then we got back together, then Max and Fang started dating after we figured out who Max's mom was and then Iggy and Ella started dating then Fang left because this butthole Dylan said he would hurt Max but before Fang left Angel kicked Max and Fang out of the group, but then we got together again because Angel was stolen again then We blew up the school and Itex and Dylan was working for them secretly so he died too." **(Remember how I said book 8 never happened?)**"Then we all have powers Angel can control/read mines breath underwater and communicate with animals and shape shift kind of, Max has super speed when flying and can breathe under water, Fang can turn invisible and breathe underwater, Iggy can feel colors and see against a white backdrop, Gazzy can mimic voices and has problems with stomachs, I can feel emotions and can attract metal and hack computers. Total can talk and fly too. Show him." Total showed him.

Guess who said that all in one breath.

"Actually Fang and I just got a new power, that's why I screamed.

"What is it?"

"We can hear each other's thoughts," Fang answered.

"Cool," Ella said.

"Okay this is weird but awesome at the same time, I'm glad I know now it is sweet, Can you fly?"

"Yes," Gazzy said in his voice, and he totally freaked out.

"Okay now it is time for the announcement in the living room with dessert,": My mom said.

**Review please, hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Okay sorry if I have many bad editing and crap that isn't edited correctly because I am just twelve and I don't know much about editing so yup, and can someone help me find a Maximum Ride fan fiction about them having wings, Thank you.**

**Max p.o.v.**

We were all sitting in the living room with chocolate chip cookies as dessert I literally fell on the pan and this is what happened when I did.

"Max, are you hungry?" Iggy asked with a smirk.

"Yea Max you look like you have never eaten cookies before and we all know you have because that one time when we walked into the kitchen and You and Fang were-"Nudge was cut off by Fang's hand and Iggy's.

I was so happy that my mom was making cookies but even though I knew the announcement because of Angel I was scared I mean I didn't want to move I loved this house unless we moved somewhere it actually snowed.

Fang caught my eye

_Do you want to move?_

_I don't really care I just hope your mother will let me and my fiancée share a room, Fang said with a shrug._

With that sentence I looked down at the ring he gave me with a small diamond that was shaped like wings.

_Max?_

_Yes Angel?_

_Are you happy?_

_Yea, kiddo, I am._

_Good._

"Okay once everyone done with their cookie, we will share our announcement," My mom announced.

"Just tell them now, Mommy don't be scared," Angel started calling my mom Mommy because she never had any motherly figure.

_Besides you_, Angel mind messaged me.

"Angel please stop reading my mind, Mom please just tell us," I begged both my mom and Angel

"Okay fine, Robert and I are getting married so we have to move to…drumroll please, Maine," My mother announced.

"Why?" Gazzy asked

"Well Robert just got a job out there and he wanted me to come with him and I have to bring all of you," Mom answered Gazzy.

"No necessarily," Fang mumbled underneath his breath.

"Yes you do, you guys are now my responsibility," Mom snapped at him.

"Okay, sorry," Fang said raising his hands in surrender.

"Mom, I have to leave all my friends and I love this house and my school, do I have to go to a new school?"

"No, you are going to be using the computer as your school so you can stay home with the flock," Mom reasoned with Ella.

"So when are we leaving," I asked.

"Also can Max and I share a room," Fang said.

"We are leaving in two days and you and Max have the apartment above the garage," My mom said with excitement.

"Yes," Fang said

"In separate rooms," Mom said following Fang's happiness.

"What!"

"Sorry," Mom said with a smirk.

"So Robert is my new father?"

"No, but yes but Jeb will always be your dad," Mom answered me.

"No, mom he will never be my dad I killed him for a reason do you want to know that reason, he gave me damn wings," I said.

"She killed her father?" Robert whispered in my mom's ear.

"Yup," Iggy answered.

"How could you hear that?"

"He's blind he can hear pretty much anything," Gazzy said from next to him.

"He's blind?"

"Yes," everyone said to Robert.

"Oh well now I'm caught up," Robert said sitting back down with a sigh.

"Okay guys go pack," Mom said to all of us.

"But, I want more cookies…"

"Max," Mom said in a stern voice.

"Fine," I and the rest of the flock got up and went to pack.

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Double digits. Score!**

**Max p.o.v.**

"Max get up," I heard my mom yell on the other side, "Everyone else is up," She continued

"No," I replied stubbornly

"Fang," I heard Mom say "Wake her up"

"What, no I'm up," I said even though I wasn't.

"Ha-ha, Max very funny," Fang said coming in my room, he came over to bed and hovered over me, I bet you all are saying aw how cute he's going to kiss her to get up, Wrong!

"Do you want to get up?"

I nodded my head even though I didn't and I was really hoping Fang didn't notice, he started to tickle my sides, he noticed.

"Fang….Stop…I'll…Get…Up…Please…Fang…I want…Food…Stop…Please…I need…To shower," I said in gasps between my laughter.

He stopped tickling me but still was hovering over me.

"Hi, welcome to Max's can I help you?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I'll take a kiss with a side of tongue and why not I'll have the neck too, I mean it's not like anyone else will have those things," Fang said with a smirk and leaning down to kiss me.

He kissed me then my neck and then kissed me again for his side of tongue.

"Okay get ready," he said getting off of me.

"Thank you, come again," I said grinning.

"I defiantly will it was excellent service," He said looking back at me.

I got up and took a shower, no I'm not going to explain my shower you pervs, get your head out of the gutter.

I got dressed into sweats and a tank top and grabbed my leather jacket because even though it's 100 degree weather here it's 70 degree weather there.

I walked downstairs and saw the car being loaded and saw that Fang, Iggy, and I were wearing the same type of clothes but they were wearing t-shirts.

"Okay so you guys are flying and Ella, the dogs, Robert and I will drive," My mom announced.

"I am not a dog I am special and awesome," Total said upset.

"Total, you're flying with them because you, if you forgot, have wings," My mom said annoyed.

Total extended his wings, "Oh yea look at that," He said stupidly.

"Okay, U and A," I screamed

We flew in the air getting ready for the long fly to Maine.

**I am gonna end it here because it is raining at my house and I'm gonna go outside. Review please.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hello again and yea.**

**Max p.o.v.**

We stopped at McDonalds about half way there and then we were flying over Ohio when I got a call from mom.

"Hey, we are stopping at a hotel for the night, Where are you?" My mom asked.

"Ohio," I answered.

"Wow, we are in Missouri," My mom answered in excitement.

"Okay so can we keep going none of us are really tired?"

"Sure," My mom said. I'm glad that she gave us the key to the house.

We arrived at the house and you could tell it was huge, it was a warm brown color and you could see balconies on the side and it had many windows. The front door was beautiful with two doors together.

I unlocked the door and walked in, there were to grand staircases and a hallway leading up to the right and left and you can see a balcony to see the living room. We walked in to the living room and it had a three sitter couch and then two, two sitter couch on either side and a coffee table with an Xbox 360 and a fireplace.

Above the fireplace was a flat screen TV. To the left of the fireplace was the kitchen with black top granite and oak cabinets with an island and two chairs with a huge steal fridge and a microwave and a coffee maker and a blender and a dishwasher and a sink underneath a window looking out to the back yard.

To the right of the living room was a dining room with leather chairs and a rug underneath it the walls are brown and the floor to the living room was a tan carpet. In the kitchen and dining room was oak floor. On the back wall were all windows and a sliding door. I go in the back yard and you can see the bay and a nearby mountain that we could fly to. We had a pool to the right with a deck around it and a swing to the left underneath a tree with flowers around it and a hot tub with trees to provide shade and there was a big pond down a hill.

I was about to turn around when I felt the hair on the back of my neck and I turn around to see Fang.

"Will you stop that," I say as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"What breathing?"

"It's an awesome house lets go look upstairs."

We go inside and walk upstairs and there were notes on all the doors.

_Ella_

_Iggy_

_Gazzy_

_Nudge and Angel_

On the left hallway and at the end was a door that said.

_Max and Fang,_

_You will have this room up till you get married then you get the apartment._

"Well we get to share a room," Fang said happily.

"And we still get Iggy's cooking," I said happily.

We go inside and our room had walls like the living room at our old house and tan carpet. With a queen sized bed with two end tables on both sides with a window seat above the bed and two balconies that looked out to the back yard. On the right side was two doors one door was a walk in closest and the other was a huge bathroom with a bath tub and a stone shower. **(All the other bedrooms look the same as their old ones.)**

We left our bedroom and into the left hallway and there was a workout room and a game room then Mom's and Robert's room.

"This place is amazing did you look outside I love it so much our rooms our huge and we each have our own bathroom and I don't really care if I have to share a room with Angel it will be like a sleepover every night did you know we have a butler/cook. It is amazing and we have a hot tub and I found a button that say activate safe house and a dome comes around our house so it protects us from hurricanes and tornados." Nudge said running up to us with Angel behind, why did they have to grow up.

"I don't know Max we just do," Angel said in the creepy way she does.

"Okay let's go eat, I'm starving," I said while my stomach growled.

**Review please sorry about it being so detailed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hi! Bye!**

**Max p.o.v.**

"Wait!" Nudge suddenly burst as we are walking down the stairs.

"What," I said freaked out.

"If we have a butler we don't get Iggy's or your Mom's cooking Max this is terrible we will never get your mom's tacos again or her cookies or Iggy's amazing bacon," nudge said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Max calm down its just cookies," Fang said and I looked at him and gave him a 'what' look.

"It is not just cookies, Fang," I say.

Fang walks away slowly with his hands up in surrender.

"Alfred," Angel yelled. (Yes I know that is batman's butler but I really don't care.)

"Yes miss Angel, hello Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Fang oh and Total and his lovely wife," Alfred said.

How does he know who we are? I thought to Fang

I don't know, Fang thought back

"Makes us hamburgers please," Angel said in her cute little innocent voice, innocent my ass.

"Max," Fang and Angel said at the same time.

"What, it's my head I can say whatever the hell I want," I said.

"Okay…" Fang said.

"Yeeeeeee," Ella screeches suddenly.

"What!" I said walking into the living room

"Teen Beach Movie is on," Nudge squealed

"Is that a good thing," Fang said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"This is when Brady catches Lela instead of Tanner," Angel said happily.

"Okay…" I said.

_Bedroom, now_, Fang thought toward me.

_Bossy I like it_, I thought to myself

"Thank you," Fang said walking upstairs.

"No privacy!"

"Come on!"

"Coming," I said quietly.

I walk up the stairs and into the bedroom to see Fang on the bed laying down In boxers only.

"Well someone is ready for an occasion," I said smirking at him.

"Yea, why not," He said back.

We had a heated make out session leaving me in just my underwear, no bra and Fang's boxers messed up but still on with him hovering above me. When our door happened to open.

Thankfully it was Iggy and Ella, Ella is my sister and Iggy is blind. "Dinner's ready," Ella said smirking, "Oh and I need to talk to you, we going to have a dialogue," She said in a southern accent.

"Okay let me just get well…covered," I said nervously.

They walked out and Fang looked down at me aggravated.

_Do they have to ruin everythin_g, Fang thought at me.

_Yes_, I thought back putting my bra and sweats back on with a tank top.

_Fang just calm down and we can continue later_, I thought again as he got pants on and no shirt and I was perfectly okay with that.

"I'm glad you like my 8 pack," Fang said cockily.

Then he walked out the door and I grinned then walked out.

_Why is she always so beautiful?_ I heard from Fang's thoughts.

"Thank you, Fang," I said coming up behind him.

We ate in a comfortable silence then all watched a movie, as we were walking into the living room I grab Ella's arm and drag her back into the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I- I- I- I," Ella stuttered

"What is it?"

"I lost my virginity and Iggy took it," Ella said looking down.

"And we didn't use a condom and I am not on the pill," When she said that I just stood there shocked.

**Review please and Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**VERY IMPORTANT Okay so I realize that Ella and Akila aren't supposed to be there yet so let's just pretend that they flew with the flock and Iggy carried Ella.**

**Max POV**

"You what," I screamed at her causing Fang to come in the kitchen.

"What's going-"Fang started to say but I cut him off with my screaming.

"Why, when and Iggy?"

"What he's cute and at first he just wanted to know what I felt like," Ella started to say but I freaked.

"Wow don't go all detailed, please," I said almost about to throw up.

"Guys what is up?" Fang questioned.

"Ella forgot to use a condom _and_ she isn't on birth control," I said still upset.

"OHhhhhhhhh," Fang said walking away.

"We did it about two weeks ago, I was supposed to start my period a week ago and my emotions are kind of over there, and I'm over here," Ella said.

"Well we do have pregnancy tests Mom gave Fang and I so meet me in my bathroom."

"Okay," she says going upstairs.

I walk into the living room and see that they are watching the Avengers, my favorite movie. Fang was sitting in the corner on the chair pointed towards the TV and Nudge, Angel and Gazzy on the middle couch and Iggy sleeping on the last couch.

"Fang," I said giving him a look like 'Here now.'

Fang got up and followed me in our room, "What's wrong?"

"Ella is taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom," Right when I answered Fang, Ella came out of the bathroom crying.

"Ella no," I say as she nods her head and runs to me when I hug her whispering comforting words while Fang rubbed her back.  
"Don't tell Iggy," She whispered which Fang and I both heard.

LINE BREAK

We were all in the living room now with Fang's arm wrapped around my waist and Ella asleep with her head in my lap and we were finishing up Teen Beach Movie for the 12th time this week.

Well Ella was asleep so was Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang so I was awake watching Teen Beach Movie all alone, when I fell asleep myself.

LINE BREAK

"Wait, say that again," Iggy said waking me and Fang up.

"I'm Pregnant," Ella said to Iggy.

"Okay so um that's okay we will work it out and um who's going to tell your mom?" Iggy said kissing her.

"Oh, Max can do it," Ella said gesturing to me.

"No I can't," I said standing up.

"Why not?" Ella and Iggy said at the same time.

"It's your problem," I said just realizing that the rest of the flock wasn't in here right when I saw Nudge walk in.

"I don't want to tell Mom I'm pregnant," Ella said almost crying.

"Ella's pregnant, cool we can go shopping and eat bacon and eat a lot and I want to be a girl, ohh what if it's a boy they are all so cute what if it has wings wait we can go shopping for baby clothes and bigger clothes for you and oh m-mpjhk," She ended with Fang's hand on her mouth.

"Mahgur I jfhdj," Nudge tried to say.

"What?" She ripped Fang's hand off, "I need to talk to Max," Nudge said.

So we walked upstairs in my room.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I- I'm gay," Nudge said looking down.

_I didn't see that coming._ Fang and I said in our minds together.

**Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update I have been in the car for three days with my family for vacation so I just now have Wi-Fi, yay!**

**Max POV**

"Well that's great," I said with a smile.

"I know, I guess I just realized I check out girls instead of guys, I mean Fang and Iggy are hot but girls have a figure and I mean I love their boo-"

"Okay Nudge I get it I am a girl so thanks," I said cutting her off.

"Thanks Max," She said cheerfully

"Well I am accepting you but I don't know about the rest of the flock so why don't you go down stairs and tell them," I said to Nudge.

"Okay," She said and skipped out.

I went to go sit on the edge of the bed for what felt like hours it was really only minutes, Fang came and leaned against the door frame staring at me staring at the TV, that wasn't on, "What's up?" He asked me concern in his eyes.

"Nudge is gay," I replied.

"Oh…would it be bad if I pictured it," Fang said looking down at the ground.

"Fang," I said whining.

"Sorry, I won't okay," Fang said looking back at me.

We just sat there staring at each other up till he broke the silence, "Your Mom is on her way."

"Okay, it's just Ella's prego and Nudge is gay I just want to-" my hand started to curl in a fist when a fire ball appeared in it.

Fang and I looked at each other then back at my hand, when it turned into water. As Fang was staring at my hand lasers came out of his eyes and it burnt my hand, which caused me to drop the water but catch it with my other hand when Gazzy came in.

**Fang POV**

Max and I were freaking out why was this happening, but then Gazzy ran in saying, "I just lifted up the couch with my pinkie." Odd right then Angel came in saying, "I just saw medieval times." Did I mention she is wearing a really old dress then Nudge came in and said, "I just saw the present like what your Mom was doing in the car but I wasn't with her and then when I came to after that, Iggy came in and I hit my head and then he healed the bruise."

Max and I were so confused next thing I know we are all passed out on Max's floor, the last I saw was a confused Ella and a few dogs.

**Sorry it took me so long to update this it has just been a long time of being lazy and quoting Burtrum from Jessie on Disney channel and saying that laptop is too far from the couch and I'm sitting on the couch and it is on the coffee table well it is beach time bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Just because I am that upset with myself because I took way too long to update I am going to do it twice in one day. One other thing how does Max, Nudge, and Angel wear bras?**

**Fang POV**

I was the first to wake up, I was so confused what happened one minute everyone got new powers the next we all pass out. It was like if bacon got cut in smaller pieces for on the go like people see it in the store and are like _**what?**_ _**8O**_. Then they would be like awesome.

_Well_, we got new powers but we passed out so it was like awesome but astonishing at the same time. Ella, Dr.M, and Robert were standing at the doorway.

"What happened?" they all asked at the same time, Freaky.

"Um we got new powers then passed out?" I said more so like a question.

"You were out for about five hours I got bored so watched TV in here," Ella said. At that second Iggy woke saying, "Bacon is edible sex!" We just stared at him for like 5 minutes and he knew it because he felt it. Max woke up, that lucky hot bitch got the damn bed, I wanted to be upset but noooooooo she had to be so god damn sexy.

Max just sat up and stared at me like I was the sexiest beast ever while I stared at her chest which she noticed of course but didn't mind she just looked away, but not before I saw her look down at zipper to my shorts, but was beyond the zipper was what she really was looking at, when Angel walking up screaming, "My eyes!" She then looked at Max and I, "Keep it PG, please." She then laid back down looking at the ceiling.

Nudge woke up next turning on the Nudge Channel the next second which I tuned out. Then Gazzy who just mumbled along the lines of, "What happen?"

Now we were all standing /sitting in the living room, but what really made me happy and something else that started with an H, Max wanted to sit down but no chairs were left so she sat on my lap and ran her hand up and down my thigh, I so hated that hot bitch.

"So what was that?" Max asked.

"Powers sweet," Iggy said holding his pocket knife, cutting himself then healing it. Max was playing with water between her fingers and I was staring at a plant killing at each leaf while Angel was thinking where she could travel, I could tell the way she stared off into space.

Gazzy was lifting a 100 pound weight with his pinkie while Nudge was watching her past from how she got to the school through her hand. **(She can do this with any part of her body…Is it just me or did that sound just about a nail sized amount of dirty.)**

"Yea, but how and why did we get the powers, I mean I like them but why?"

"Well maybe they were programed into you when you arrived at the school and then that was just a side effect," Dr.M said.

"I guess so, what do you think Fang," Max said to me making her fingers dance higher up my leg so close to my man area, "I think I need to go to my room." And with that I got up when I heard Max yell, "Pussy!"

**That's it bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**VERY IMPORTANT, so the last chapter was somewhat dirty because it was Fang's mind also it wasn't Max that yelled it was Iggy, Fang just only pays attention to Max so he thought it was Max not Iggy.**

**Max POV**

After Fang ran out of the room and Iggy yelled pussy we watched a movie which just happened to be Starstruck from Disney channel, again.

So I went upstairs to check on Fang. I walk upstairs to our room and knock on the door slightly.

"Yea?" He called

"Can I come in."

"I guess."

I walk in and he is lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"I have a problem."

"Do you want me to fix it," I said hovering over him; you should be able to fill in the blanks.

**Dr. M POV**

Where did I put it I need to find these files before these kids do, they can't find out that Dylan isn't really dead.

**Robert POV**

I was looking for Val; she went downstairs to the basement. I was at Itex now working out how to get The Flock out of the house for the day so Val and I can go get Dylan and try and stop him from kidnapping Max.

I needed to find Val to tell her that at work today I saw Jeb.

**Angel POV**

I didn't understand why Dr. M and Robert were blocking their minds, I knew that they both worked for Itex but to learn things to warn us, The Flock didn't know that Itex was still alive and underground. I wish Max could just learn though, I still want to be leader but I know that won't happen.

I wish they knew that I was sneaking out every night to see my boyfriend who is 11 years old.

**Gazzy POV**

Why can't people just act normal around this house they just keep running off and doing things that aren't aloud, I know Angel's secret and she knew mine, I had girlfriend and she had a boyfriend but we were siblings and they were siblings so it was hard to do anything without the other knowing.

I just wish Max knew.

**Nudge POV**

Am I the only one who actually told Max my secret but the Flock doesn't know except Fang I mean how come people can't just say oh I fuck this chick or I fuck this dude or I work for Itex and I am knocked up but won't tell my mom why can't they all just say their secrets, well I guess I do have a secret, I know everyone else's secrets.

**Max POV**

Fang and I were watching TV in bed after the events and it was very strange to feel like everyone is hiding something, I just wish I knew their secrets.

**Okay so that is it sorry if it was a little upsetting but this whole chapter was to basically show that all them have a secret and that the fanfic will get more intense but calm at the same time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hey peeps so this chapter takes place 1 month later.**

**Max POV**

Ella has been the most annoying pregnant women ever. She told mom and this is how it went.

...

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"Yes!"

...

So that took care of that, also she has been having sex with Iggy...a lot. It is like she can't keep herself off him, I would be sitting in the living room when I heard moaning and it was bad.

Fang and I have been good and going strong and doing the same things Iggy and Ella have been doing but less.

Nudge has a girlfriend and Angel and Gazzy as well. ( so Max found out their secrets.)

Ella has been yelling for food every second... up till today.

She has been in pain and has been getting smaller not bigger and every once and while she bleeds from her womanhood area and Mom said it happened to her so we didn't worry about it but we should have.

So here I was in the hospital with the rest of The Flock to see what was wrong with Ella.

"Are you the family of Ella Martinez?"

"Yes," We all said together standing up.

"I am sorry to say that the fetus has been lost," The doctor said.

Iggy and Mom were crying along with rest of the flock... Gang and I on the other hand just watched them upset.

"Should we cry?" Fang whispered to me.

"No...Maybe...I don't know?" I asked in a question way.

"Okay."

We left soon after to go get real food for Ella... they were letting her stay because they thought she needed to relax for a while. Fang and I still haven't cried I mean I don't see the point it is not like it is a big deal or anything, they didn't even know the sex of the baby.

The rest of the Flock and Fang and I left around 11 o'clock. It is like bad things happen way to much with us it is like our life is like an unsolvable math problem, for example:

2*sqrt(-abs(abs(x)-1)*abs(3-abs(x))/((abs(x)-1)*(3 -abs(x))))(1+abs(abs(x)-3)/(abs(x)-3))sqrt(1-(x/7)^2)+(5+0.97(abs(x-.5)+abs(x+.5))-3(abs(x-.75)+abs(x+.75)))(1+abs(1-abs(x))/(1-abs(x))),-3sqrt(1-(x/7)^2)sqrt(abs(abs(x)-4)/(abs(x)-4)),abs(x/2)-0.091372 2(x^2)-3+sqrt(1-(abs(abs(x)-2)-1)^2),(2.71052+(1.5-.5abs(x))-1.35526sqrt(4-(abs(x)-1)^2))sqrt(abs(abs(x)-1)/(abs(x)-1))+0.9.

See I bet you couldn't do it. Right when we got in the door and we were all of doing our things and Fang and I were cuddled together the doorbell rang. I got up to get it. Swung open the door and there stood...

_**My father and Dylan.**_

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Max POV**

"What... dead... gone... I killed you...Fang!?"

"Yea babe," Fang said walking in and immediately got mad when he saw Dylan, of course he didn't see Jeb.

_Weren't they dead_, Fang mind messages me.

All I did was nod slightly.

"I heard you guys got new powers," Jeb said.

"It speaks," I said.

"Hey Max I am ready to get married now," Dylan said to me and caused Fang to stand on front of me.

"Sorry, Dylan she is already married," Fang said, well we might as well be.

"Why can't be dead," I asked Dylan.

I really didn't care if my father was alive or not. I mean if he showed himself trustworthy. ( In this story I want Jeb to be the good guy, he is like Robert in his job.)

"Flock!" Jeb yelled, hey my job.

Angel was at the top of the stairs stopping the flock and making sure Jeb was trustworthy, she knew Fang and I didn't want Dylan here.

"He is trustworthy," Angel said about Jeb, "Not Dylan."

So we all went in the living room, Dylan had to stay because he came with Jeb. Of course I was between Dylan and Fang but with Fang's arm around me.

"Where is Val?" Jeb asked.

"At the hospital," Gazzy said not looking at Jeb.

"What is she okay?" Jeb said concern In his voice.

"Yes, she is there for Ella and Iggy they lost Ella's child," Angel said.

"Can you guys tell me what happened when you got your powers?" Jeb asked.

Nudge of course started talking, "Okay so I had just told Max a little before that I was... A secret and then later on a little later we all started to get our powers and then we passed out around what... a month ago," Nudge said but couldn't say she was gay because she hasn't told the Flock yet.

"Sorry, the passing out part was my fault because you guys were so far away, Itex is underground all the way right above bedrock and I gave you the powers because Itex is going to attack, Val and Robert and I all work at Itex to get things we need to know about that we need to tell you guys, they just didn't know I was alive at the time," Jeb explained.

"Why is this asshole here, which he needs to understand, Max is mine!" Fang got upset over Dylan...awww over protective, Fangles.

"He wanted to come, I voted against it because well I believe that Max and you are perfect for each other along with my other daughter and her boyfriend," Jeb said.

"Wait, who is your other daughter..., so three women, got with you, Da fuck?" Gazzy said.

"No only two women," explained which meant that Ella was my full sister not half.

"Wait so Ella isn't just my half-sister," I said standing up.

"Right, Val and I were together while you were at the school so I could update Val on how you were," Jeb said.

"Cool," I said and sat back down.

"One more thing, Iggy wasn't the one that was supposed to be blind-" Jeb was about to continue but Fang kicked his shin and shook his head, "Max should know don't you think?"

"No she shouldn't and I don't think ever nope," Fang said shaking his head.

"Max, Iggy volunteered to be testing on because Fang and Iggy overheard the white coats talking and they said that you would be blind after the testing," Jeb said and I looked over at Fang and he wasn't looking at me. "Fang what is he talking about, is it my fault Iggy is blind?" I asked Fang.

"No, Iggy thought a lot about it and we knew that one day we are going to need a leader if we ever got out together and he didn't want it to be him, I was going to volunteered because I loved you back then and-" I cut him off by kissing him and I heard Dylan snarl behind us.

**Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Finally I am continuing. This takes place a month later.**

**Max POV**

Dylan is gone… finally! Jeb is still here but Robert, Mom, and Jeb quit Itex.

I was lying in my room thinking about everything that happened lately when Angel came in.

"Everything will be fine, Max," then she left.

Fang came in then and jumped me pinning me to the bed.

"So what 'bout our plan?" Fang asked.

"What plan?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know the one about killing the flock?"

I wasn't sure if I should have believed him but when he pulled out a knife and slit my throat, I woke up.

"Max?" Fang asked me pulling me onto to his lap.

"Hmm?" I asked lost in thought.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded my head.

"What was it about?"

"I can't tell you." I said getting up and going into the bathroom.

"Why?"

"I am going to shower."

"Can I join you?" Fang said seductively.

"Fine…" I said, you should fill in blanks about what happened in the shower.

No you perves we did not have sex, get your head out of the gutter.

But we did when we got out of the shower.

'''''''''''''''''

"I am going to the bathroom," I said getting up when I was finished brushing my teeth I looked up and saw that same reflection that I did so long ago of me as an eraser. I screamed and backed away from the mirror.

"Max you okay?"

"No!" I said running back to him.

"Why?"

"You killed me!"

"What?"

"In my dream…you killed me."

"That won't happen."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"What did you see in the mirror?" Fang asked after kissing me.

"Do you remember after you got hurt and I asked you that you could handle it?"

"Yes," Fang said looking at me worriedly.

"Well I asked you to do that because at the time I saw my reflection and I was an eraser but I felt my hands and face and it was the normal me but a second ago I saw again for the first time in 3 years."

"What?" Fang said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I am telling you now."

"Come on let's go to bed," Fang said dragging me over to the bed.

**Morning!**

"Babe, wake up," Fang said into my ear/

"Hi."

"Hi," He said back.

"What time is it?"

"9."

"Why it is sooooooo early!"

"Fine sleep than I just had an idea," Fang said.

Yay sleep, wait he was hiding something and after I got 12 more hours of sleep I will figure you out.

**Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and follows and favorites,**

**Max POV**

I woke up to Fang hovering over me, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Babe, I might have made you freak but the screaming!"

"Sorry you scared me."

"I need to tell you something."

"Why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like how you were before you left us are you leaving us please say you aren't leaving again, you promised!"

"Max, I am not leaving," He said coming to embrace me after I got up.

"Then what is it?"

"I have...I have..." Fang trailed off.

"What do you have?"

"I have um a sickness called avian phobia," Fang said joking.

"Fang!"

"Sorry, I don't want to tell you my real secret," He said then walked out.

I can't believe he didn't tell me he always tells me something and I didn't know what to say about it he had told me what was wrong.

* * *

I was lying down in bed all day just thinking and lying there I was so annoyed.

"Max, we need to get you ready for something," Nudge, Angel, and Ella said coming in also A girl I didn't know.

"For what?"

"A surprise that Fang set up."

"Bastard!"

"What did he do?"

"He pretended like he was dying with a damn phobia and then he lied about it and left laughing and really he just had a damn surprise for me, that pussy!"

"Max!"

"Sorry..."

"Okay question who's the skirt?"

"My girlfriend," Nudge said.

"Oh so you told them."

"Yup."

Nudges girlfriend had long brown hair with blonde streaks and piercing blue eyes with natural tan skin and was as tall as Nudge.

She had at least a c-cup like Nudge and Ella.

"I am Allie," She spoke up.

"Does she know?"

"Yes she knows about our wings."

"Okay," They came at me and all I see is black.

* * *

I woke up tied to a chair in a white dress facing towards a mirror, the dress was a beautiful white dress beaded at the top and then it flowed out down to my knees and I wore a pearl necklace with pearl bracelets and I wore earrings as well, when the hell did I get my ears pierced.

My hair was curled with black eyeliner and mascara with brown eye shadow and a clear lip gloss.

"The hell?"

"Max, I will untie you now," Ella said.

"Thank you for stating that, Captain Obvious."

"Your Welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

I was untied and then I looked at them they were all wearing blue dresses with flowered jewelry.

"You guys look nice," I stated.

"Thanks, come on we have to go."

"Where?"

"Come on."

We walked into the back yard and over by the tree there was an arch that was covered in veins and three boys in black tux and a women standing beside them and a man standing by the beginning of the entrance, it was my family and I was getting married.

**Review Please.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Max POV**

I can't believe it.

"What?"

"Come on," Nudge said pushing me.

I walked up to Jeb. He took my arm and walked me down to Fang.

Once I got to Fang I hit him.

"You bastard."

"Ouch!"

"Why did you act like you were dying just to hide this from me."

"Because I love you."

"Sure..."

"I know you love me Maxi."

"Oh shut up," I said teasingly.

"So shall we began," My mom said.

"Wait where is Robert."

"Um...he couldn't make it."

"Okay." And so the ceremony began.

* * *

Afterwards there was dinner and watched a movie.

"Hey," Fang whispered in my ear while we watched one of the all time best movies ever, Nemo!

"What?"

"We are married...legally."

"Huh, I guess we are."

"Yea, nice excitement."

"I know, sorry."

"I don't really care all I know is we get to live on our own."

"Yea...wait Iggy will still cook for us right?"

"I hope so, I do not want to die from my wife cooking."

"Your mean."

"Hey it is true."

"Yea..."

"I have a question."

"Yea?"

_Why aren't we talking like this?_ Fang said mind messaging me.

_I don't know._

_Well can we?_

_Yes._

_Okay so I can say anything dirty in my mind right now and you wouldn't care?_

_Oh I would care._

_Well then that is just to stupid._

_Your stupid._

_Your four._

We were cut off by the TV, "Hey Mr Grump Gills  
You know what you gotta do when life gets you down?  
Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming  
Just keep swimming swimming swimming  
What do we do we swim, swim, swim  
OH HO HO How I love to swim  
When you WAAAAAANNTTT to swim you want to swim."

"I love this part," Angel said.

"Okay then."

* * *

Fang and I were headed to our new home right across the beautiful way. When we climbed the stairs in the garage at the top was a door that needed a key so I took out the key and unlocked the door. When we got inside there was a living room set up to look like the one in our house and the kitchen matching the big house also there was four doors one door opened to a laundry room, "Does my mom expect us to actually do our laundry."

"I don't know."

Another door went into a guest room that had baby stuff in it, "Does she want a kid that bad?"

"Mmmhmm."

The last door opened up to our room which looked like our room in the big house so the whole house was just like a smaller version.

Fang and I got ready for bed since it was already 12 a.m and the minute I hit the pillow I curled up to Fangs chest and was fast asleep.

**Review please. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Okay so I have realized that this story will go up to 30 and then end and with a happy and some what bad ending.**

**Max POV**

It has been going pretty well and has been a year since Fang and I got married and a lot has happened. Robert and Mom got divorced. Jeb moved into a house down the street. Robert was working for the dark side. We imprisoned him and all the other assholes and they all died and we blew up Itex. We are free...again. Iggy, Fang, and I turned eighteen. Nudge and Ella turned 15...and Allie. Angel turned 10. Gazzy turned 12. Angel and her boyfriend broke up. Gazzy and his girlfriend broke up, they were both to young anyway. Allie's parents kicked her out when they found out she was gay so Mom said she could move in so they added a third bed in Ella and Nudge's room.

So now starting on present day, so that was my year in a nutshell,it was well interesting. I woke up on this beautiful Sunday morning in my apartment and go to the small kitchen. I see the still fresh breakfast Iggy cooked early this morning. It was pancakes and even though there were four ceiling high stacks it didn't feel like enough. Even before Fang got up and it was only five minutes later I ate all four stacks and the extra four more in the fridge.

Then Fang walked in seeing the empty plates.

"Max?"

"I was hungry..."

"Um...you have never been this-" He was got off by me running to the bathroom and throwing up with Fang holding my hair. I brushed my teeth and then realization hit me.

"Oh no...oh no...oh no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no!"

"Max?"

I go over to the calender and start to freak.

"No...crap, crap, Fuck!"

"Max?" Fang said standing in front of me.

"I am late..."

"For what?"

"I'm late." I said staring him in the eye and gesturing towards the calender.

"Max...do you mean as in your time of the month?"

"Yes, Fang, I do I am three weeks late!"

"Wait did we forget to...last time?"

I simply nodded.

"Dammit!" Fang said quietly.

I slump down against the wall and well something I haven't done in a bird of awhile...get it because we are-oh never mind.

I cried.

DUH DUH DUH!

"Hey um where is the secret stash?"

"Closet."

Fang runs into the closet and gets the pregnancy tests hands them to me and then I rush into the bathroom.

I take the tests and then I walk out into the room.

"Max?"

"Well my mom gets what she wanted."

Fang runs over to me and hugs me while I cry.

**Okay Guys I wanted to do this because I pretty much want them to have a finished life well besides the death part and then continue.**

**Review please and please I need help with the story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I need help finishing this story! I should only have about three chapters left so just help please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**This story is officially over and if you want a sequel then review, I just really wanted to get to that point and end it so yuppers! thank you for reading, and thank for all the views and followers, I love you bye bye!**


End file.
